Roy Loves a Man in a Uniform
by Alice-Thyme
Summary: Roy and Ed are at odds, so Christmas is going to have to come a little early to bring them back together. Yaoi fluff. PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? CompleteLast Chapter in Roy Loves a Man in a Uniform 2
1. Christmas Comes Early

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Ed/Roy

Warning: Yaoi Fluffness

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from FMA, I just play with them

Summary: Just read it

Me: So Ed, how are you feeling about the fanfic this time?

Ed: I think you can just die.

Al: Brother, please. She is trying her best.

Ed: I don't care, she's just as bad as the Colonel, I mean, she called me little!

Mustang: Did someone say my name?

Ed: Go away!

Mustang: Awww. You know you love me.

Me: Ok kids, lets just let my readers decide, you can argue later.

Ed: Bastard.

Mustang: Shrimp

Ed :Why you!

Me: Play nicely or I swear I will put you both in bright pink dresses!

Ed and Mustang: We'll be good

Me: Good boys.

"I swear that bastard is so dead!" shouted into space.

"Brother. . . please calm down." said, trying to calm down the volatile little blonde. Ed looked over at his brother, a glare still fixed on his face.

"He is such a jerk! How dare he thrust this thing on me!" said tossing the uniform onto his bed. "I refuse to wear that thing, I don't care what the Colonel says." He sat down on his bed, arms crossed and a deep grimace on his face.

"It's not that bad. It's the same thing the others wear." said, still trying to calm his brother down.

"Part of our agreement was that we would be able to work independently. How can I do that in a uniform? Everyone will know I'm military!" shouted.

"You have to put it on. Colonel Mustang said you have to wear it to the Christmas party tonight." said gently. He picked up the uniform and held it out to his brother. Ed frowned at the thing and grunted, mumbling something under his breath. "What was that brother?"

"I guess." muttered.

"Then go change. We have to make sure it fits." said holding it out to Ed. Edward grabbed the uniform and stripped out of his own clothes, pulling the thing on with distaste written all over his face. Once he was done Al took a look over it. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. Besides, you look pretty good in blue."

"Hmmph, I bet the Colonel stole my clothes for measurements. I was wondering what happened to my other pair of pants." muttered, tugging at the jacket. Al stopped him

"Stop that, you don't want to tear anything." said. Ed smiled suddenly.

"If it's torn, then I won't be able to wear it! They would never let me get away with that!" said looking at his uniform with a sinister smile.

'Tear that and you can go to the party naked." said from the door. "Only one of the uniforms I had commissioned is finished and your wearing it. The tailor didn't carry anything small enough for you on a regular basis." Ed looked over at the Colonel with a glare.

"I am not small!"shouted at the man. Mustang just laughed.

"You just be careful with that thing, you have to wear it to the party." said quietly.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be careful with it." muttered, sitting back down on his bed.

"You better, I will see you both at the party then."

"Yeah yeah."

"Al, keep an eye on your little brother, ok?" Al looked over at him, but before he could respond Ed rushed towards the doorway, only to have Mustang close the door in his face. Ed slammed into it and immediately began to kick and curse at the chuckling Colonel. Al grabbed his brother and held him tight until the blonde calmed down.

"Just ignore him Ed. We can play cards until the party, or something." said quietly after his brother was less angry. Ed muttered something but pulled a pack of cards from the night stand and settled down to play.

8

"I can't believe I'm doing this." muttered. Al looked down at his brother without saying anything. "This is ridiculous." His arms were crossed across his chest and there was a very glum look on his face.

"Brother, please can't you just enjoy the party?" asked quietly. Ed looked up at his brother with a glare that could kill. Al cringed and held up his hands in surrender. "But you can do whatever you want." Ed just nodded and turned back to glaring at the room. Mustang walked up to the blonde with a smile.

"Stop glaring, you know you look fine in that uniform. Now, why don't you dance with me?" asked, bowing grandly. Ed glared for about two more minutes before nodding with a slight smile. Al sighed happily, the two had been fighting for ages about stupid things, it was nice to see them friendly again.

"So, when do you want your Christmas present?" whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Christmas isn't for a few days yet, give it to me then." said flatly.

"But, I want to give it to you now." said with a smile, leading the blonde into the waltz that was starting to play. "Follow me to my office after this dance." Ed sighed but nodded in agreement. They waltzed for several minutes until the song ended and snuck out of the party to Mustang's office.

"I swear if this is something perverted I will kill you." promised vehemently. Mustang just waved at him and smiled, taking Ed's hand and pulling him into his office. A brightly wrapped gift was on the desk, topped off with a gold ribbon.

"Merry Christmas." said cheerfully, handing Edward the box. Ed raised one eyebrow and unwrapped the gift carefully, putting the ribbon in his pocket and folding up the paper. Mustang just smiled. Ed opened the box to find a framed picture of Roy wearing a dress.

"What the hell!" shouted, nearly dropping the box.

"Underneath that is your real gift." said, trying not to laugh. Ed glared at him and pulled the picture out of the box and set it on the table. Underneath was a small blue box wrapped with a white ribbon. He pulled the ribbon off and opened the box.

"I, I. . ." stuttered. Roy smiled and pulled the locket out of the box. He turned the blonde around and pushed Ed's hair back, kissing the nape of Ed's neck gently. He undid the clasp and put the locket on Edward with a smile.

"Look inside." said, taking the empty box away from Ed and set it down on his desk. Ed opened the locket and looked at the pictures inside. One was of Ed's family while the other was of Roy. Ed smiled and looked up at Roy.

"Thanks."said quietly. Roy nodded and leaned in to kiss Ed. The blonde stopped with one hand. "I haven't given you your gift yet." He leaned in and kissed Roy, pulling Roy towards him. He leaned back and smiled. "I love you Roy." Roy smiled and kissed Edward firmly on the lips. He pulled back slightly and looked the blonde in the eyes.

"I love you too." said. Edward just smiled and pulled Roy back into the kiss.

Author Note:

Me: see that wasn't soo bad boys.

Ed: I guess

Roy: I want more action next time.

Me: I don't think so. I write fluff Mister, get over it.

Al: Can I have a bigger part next time?

Me: I'll think about it. The next one might be longer too.

Ed: As long as I get to kick Roy's ass for calling me short next time.

Me: I'll think about that. Keep your pants on.

Roy: Why?

Me: Silence


	2. Screws Are Fun

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Ed/Roy

Warning: Yaoi Fluffness

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from FMA , I just play with them

Summary: Ribbons are fun!

Me: Well I'm back!

Roy: YAY! More of me!

Ed: Will you shut up already?

Me: Did I not warn you about the bickering?

Roy and Ed: Yes'm

Me: That's what I thought. Anyway, this one is more of Ed and Roy, plus it ties into the first one Christmas comes early. I think you guys will like it. Oh yeah, I forgot.

WARNING: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS: Yeah. So don't even think about it. If you have criticism try to keep it polite or I will block you from my comments box. Thank you and have a good night.

Roy: That's telling them.

Ed: Yeah, the only one who can have flames around here is Roy.

Roy: That's right.

Me: Thanks guys.

"So brother, did you make up with Roy then?" asked quietly, as his brother made his way back into the room at three o'clock in morning. The disheveled boy just grinned and fell into bed with a happy sigh. "I'll take that as a yes." Ed just grunted and fell asleep. Al smiled to himself and let himself fall into a trance.

8

The morning rose bright and clear, Ed stirred slightly but pulled the covers around him even more tightly. He felt something warm and wet touch his neck. He swatted at whatever it was and was rewarded with a yelp.

"Edward that hurt!" exclaimed. Ed looked up to see Roy bending over him, holding the back of his head. Ed sat up and took the Colonel in his arms.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was you." apologized frantically. Roy just smiled and kissed the blonde.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt that much." said, trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure?" asked. Roy nodded.

"It was nothing. I will be fine." said quietly. "I thought we could get breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds great." replied enthusiastically. Roy smiled.

"Then go ahead and get dressed. I picked up the last of your uniforms this morning. I put them on your desk." said.

"Why exactly do I have to wear those stupid things?" muttered. Roy looked at him with a sinister smile.

"Because, I just love a man in uniform. I'll wait for you outside." said before leaving the blonde alone in the room.

"Man. I wonder where Al went?" wondered suddenly. "I better get dressed." He got out of bed and stripped down, pulling a fresh uniform off the desk and dressing. As he picked the rumpled clothes off the floor something fell out of the pocket of the jacket. A shiny, soft gold ribbon. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." He brushed and re-braided his hair and tied it off with the ribbon, smiling.

Roy was waiting for him outside just like he promised. He smiled and lead the blonde outside to a car he had waiting. As usual it was one of the black military cars, Ed doubted Roy owned one of his own.

"Well then where to?" asked. Ed shrugged.

"Someplace with good food." replied. Roy just smiled and they got in the car. He gave some instructions to the driver and leaned back into the seat. As far as Ed could tell, the man had fallen asleep. "I knew it was too early to get up." muttered under his breath. The Colonel said nothing so Ed fell back into the seat and settled down for a nap. Almost immediately he felt someone put their arms around him, he opened one eye to see Roy snuggled up to him. He sighed and went back to his nap.

"Colonel we have arrived." said from the front seat.

"Right. Edward?" said quietly. Ed woke up and stretched out as they climbed out of the car. They had parked in front of a small café. "This place has good waffles." Ed nodded and they walked in together. The café was fairly empty, only a couple tables had customers. Roy took a seat at one of the empty tables, gesturing for Ed to do the same.

A young woman walked over to their table with a smile and a pair of menus. "What can I get you to drink?" asked politely.

"Water is fine, and we'll both have the number three." replied with a smile. She smiled back and nodded, walking off to fill the order.

"Hey, I didn't get to look at the menus!" protested.

"Just trust me on this one." replied with a smirk. Ed fumed for awhile in his seat while they waited for breakfast. "Ah here we are." The waitress brought out a pitcher of water, tow cups and two steaming plates of waffles. Waffles topped with strawberries, whipped cream and powdered sugar. Edward's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he salivated over the food. "Trust me now?" asked. Ed nodded and dove into his waffles with a fork and a furious appetite. Roy grinned and started in on his waffles as well.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, the only noise coming from Ed as he vacuumed up the last crumbs of his waffles. Roy finished off his as well, still smiling at his lover. Wd looked up at the man suspiciously but said nothing as he finished his plate and downed the glass of water Roy had poured for him. "So what do you want to do now?" asked as Ed finished the water. Ed shrugged and set down his class.

"I don't know. What do we usually do in our free time?" said, not really thinking about anything but the food he had just eaten. Roy leaned over the table and kissed Ed's cheek. He scooted his chair closer and whispered into the blonde's ear. Ed blushed and let the man lead him back to the car. Roy gave more instructions to the driver and they headed to Roy's quarters.

"See, I told you I had everything we needed." said with a smile. "Ready?" Ed nodded.

"Just don't cry when I beat you." said with a sinister smile.

"Ha, like you could beat me twice." laughed. He opened the box on the table and started pulling out everything they needed. "Black or white?" asked.

"White." said grabbing it from Roy. "I want to go first." Roy smiled and they set up the chess board. "I am going to beat you again. That will take my winning streak up to five."

"Chess is the only place you can beat me Ed." said, smirking. Ed just glared at him and made his first move.

8

Four hours later. . .

"Oh yeah! I win again!" shouted. Roy pouted and glared at the now dancing Ed.

"Yeah yeah yeah." muttered. Ed looked over at him with a smile.

"You know what that means. . ." said, sitting on Roy's lap. Roy groaned and kissed his lover before shooing him away so he could stand.

"Alright alright you'll get your prize." said resignedly. "Let's go." he pulled Edward out of the living room and through one of the doors that lead out of it.

"Oh yes! That is so good." exclaimed after a few minutes. "Ooh, I want more! More more!"

"I don't have anymore!" shouted back.

"Aww man. But that was really good cake." said quietly.

"Next time don't eat the whole thing." muttered under his breath. Ed frowned.

"Bastard." muttered. Roy arched one eyebrow and leaned in close to Edward.

"Really, how about we see just how much of a bastard I can be?" said archly. Ed smiled slightly and followed the other man out of the room.

8

"Bastard." whispered, snuggling closer to Roy. Roy smirked and held his lover carefully in his arms. "Can we stay like this?"

"Maybe, just let me make a call." said, grabbing the phone from his nightstand.

"Ok." said, grabbing his lover even closer. The blonde's hair was loose from it's usual braid, the ribbon he had used to tie it off lost somewhere in the sheets. Roy petted Ed's hair as he talked to the person on the other end. He hung up after a few minutes.

"Looks like they don't need me today." said. Ed smiled.

"Good, because I do."said quietly. Roy just smirked again and kissed the nape of Ed's neck. Ed looked up at him. "I really do love you."

"I love you too." said, pulling the blonde into his lap. "I really do."

8

They spent the day mostly in bed, until if course Ed got hungry again. The two of the hadn't had much time to spend alone with each other for some time, which was what had started their fight in the first place. Roy played with Ed's hair as they lounged in bed, an empty box from the food they had ordered lying on the floor nearby.

"Roy?" queried.

"What is it Edward?" asked quietly. Edward looked up at him

"Do you really have to leave after Christmas?" asked. Roy sighed and hugged his lover.

"Yes, they need me there, and you have to start making progress on your own search." replied after a moment.

"I guess." said morosely, a frown on his face.

"Don't frown love." said, turning Edward to face him. "I will never be far from you." He kissed Edward firmly and turned off the lights.

8

Christmas morning broke snowy and overcast. Edward, Al, Roy and Winry gathered round the tree in Roy's quarters. He passed around gifts that he and Edward and put under the tree last night. "One for Al, one for Winry, one for me . . ." said as he passed them around. "Another for Edward and another for Winry." Once every gift was open they had waffles for breakfast. Ed grinned at the waffles, giving Roy a knowing look.

"I love waffles!" said quietly. "But they taste better with strawberries." Roy smiled.

"There out of season Edward." said. Handing the syrup to Roy. "Although I suppose you could get some dried ones." She handed the powdered sugar to Ed.

"They come canned too." he replied, grinning at Winry. "But I wish they were in season." Roy nodded.

"Yes that would be nice. Just be grateful I have syrup." said. Ed glared at him.

"Hmph, grateful my ass."muttered. "Speaking of syrup, could you pass it to me?" Roy smirked.

"What'll you give me for it?" asked arching one eyebrow at Edward, still smirking. Edward gave him a smirk of his own. Suddenly, Roy's face turned red and he quietly turned over the syrup to Ed. "Fair enough." The others looked at them quizzically but didn't ask. Under the table Ed's hand rested on Roy's thigh. Edward just grinned and poured the syrup over his waffles. Winry shook her head at the two of them and started on her own waffles, while Al just looked confused.

8

"I already told you Edward, this is my job. I have to go." said, his back turned to his pouting blonde lover as he straightened his uniform in front of the mirror. "There is nothing either of us can do. It's only a year you know."

"I know, but. . ." mumbled, staring at the floor. Roy turned around and knelt down in front of Edward who was sitting on the bed. He took Edward's hands into his and kissed his lover carefully on the lips.

"Don't worry about me Edward, I can take care of myself you know." said, hugging Edward.

"I know, it's just really hard to let you go. I'll miss you. I already miss you." said quietly.

"It will be nothing, I'll be back before you know it." Ed bit his lip and stood up suddenly, Roy following him. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Roy.

"Please have this." said holding out a small box. Roy took the box from Ed and opened it carefully. Inside was a small screw attached to a silver chain, it was inscribed: Never Forget.

"Is this from. . . your automail?" asked quietly. Edward nodded. Roy put the necklace on and hugged Edward tightly.

"I wanted you to have a part of me that you could take with you wherever you go." said quietly. Roy smiled and wiped the tears that were starting to form on Edward's cheeks.

"You will always be with me. No matter what." He kissed Edward one last time and walked out of the room, and out of the building. Edward stood there for a moment before rushing after Roy, who was just getting into the car.

"Wait!" shouted. He ran up to Roy and kissed him fiercely. "Be careful." Roy nodded and got into the car. They waved at each other until the car was out of sight.

Author's Note:

Me: Another chapter come and gone.

Ed: I suppose. I still didn't get to kick his ass though.

Roy: Why would you want to?

Me: I did say maybe.

Al: At least I still had some lines.

Me: Sorry about that Al, but I really want to concentrate on Ed and Roy.

Winry: Speaking of Edward.

Ed: GULP yes?

Winry: Where did you get that screw from?

Ed: My arm. . .

Winry: EDWARD!

Me: Now now. Let's try to play nice. Winry can fix Ed's arm while I write the next part.

Winry: Alright.

Ed: Thanks for the save

Me: Your welcome.


	3. Hello's are the Hardest

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Ed/Roy

Warning: Yaoi Fluffness

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from FMA , I just play with them

Summary: Roy comes back after a year to find Ed a changed young man.

WARNING: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS: Yeah. So don't even think about it. If you have criticism try to keep it polite or I will block you from my comments box. Thank you and have a good night.

Roy stared out the window of the train. He could not believe a year had past already, he fingered the pendant he wore around his neck. It was a screw, engraved with the words, Never Forget. He sighed as he thought of the lover he had left behind. Edward must be different by now, he had not even been able to send his lover letters, let alone phone calls. Sighing again he smiled as the station came into view. He had been told Edward would be waiting for him at the station.

When the train stopped, Roy made his way off the train and onto the platform. He looked around for the dainty blonde but did not spot him anywhere. Wait, there was Alphonse. He made his way towards the other Elric brother with a sigh of relief, he'd been half afraid Edward had forgotten all about him and found someone new. Edward was quite a pretty young man after all.

Al waved at him, as did a familiar looking young man next to him. Roy waved back, but was uncertain as to who the other young man was. He wore a military uniform and had long brown hair that was pulled back into a braid. . .

"Edward?" asked, uncertain. This young man was nearly tall enough to meet his eyes staring straight ahead, the Ed he had known had not even reached his shoulder. The golden eyed young man nodded. "It's so good to see you!" He wrapped his arms around Edward, who returned the hug warmly. "Here I was afraid you'd be different." Edward smiled.

"It is good to see you too." replied quietly. "Why don't we head back to your place?" Roy nodded and Al took Roy's bag and followed his brother back to the car that was waiting for them. The car ride was a silent one and Al parted from them once they got to Roy's quarters, heading back to he and Ed's own quarters. "Well Roy? Would you like to get lunch?" Roy smiled.

"Let me get unpacked first and then we'll get lunch." replied. Edward nodded and helped Roy take his things into the rooms. They put his bags in the bedroom and put away the clothes and essentials Roy had in his bags. "So Edward?" The young man looked up from putting pants in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

"Yes?" replied.

"What's up with the whole. . .hair thing?" asked, gesturing in the general direction of Edward's head.

"I just wanted a change. Thought I would try something different. Do you like it?"asked quietly, putting away the last of Roy's pants.

"It does look good, but I will always love you as a blonde Edward." said, "You look beautiful no matter what color your hair is." Edward blushed slightly and stood up.

"Well lets get lunch then." said, moving towards the door. Roy nodded and followed Edward out of the room. Something was up with his now tall brunette beloved. Something just didn't feel right. He would have to get to the bottom of it all. "I already have someplace in mind. We can walk from here if you like."

"That's fine." Edward just nodded and they left for wherever it was he had in mind. It turned out to be a small café Roy himself was fond of. Edward got them a table inside out of the cold.

"Well, this is a surprise Edward." Ed just smiled.

"I like this place, besides they serve good lunch." Roy nodded and settled down at the table. The waiter handed them their menus and took drink orders before moving off to fill them. Roy scanned the menu before settling on soup, it was a bit chilly outside after all. Ed seemed to know what he wanted, having set his menu down on the table almost as soon as he got it. Once the waiter got back with their drinks he took the lunch order and was off again.

Roy sipped his water while keeping an eye on Edward, who had opted for tea. "So Edward." The young man looked up at him over his mug.

"Yes?"

"What have you been up to while I've been gone?" asked pointedly. Edward seemed to squirm slightly.

"Well, I've followed a few leads here and there, but really haven't found anything new." Roy nodded. "There really isn't anything to tell."he concluded a bit lamely as lunch arrived. Roy let lunch stop the conversation, but he would figure out what was going on eventually. Strained silence was the theme for lunch as Edward avoided Roy's questions. Once lunch was over, Roy decided to take matters a but more firmly in hand as they got back to his quarters to finish any unpacking.

"Edward. We have to talk." said firmly, grabbing the other man's arm as he made to go into Roy's bedroom. "I have to know what's been going on with you."

"I, well." stumbled, biting his lip. "It's. . . nothing has really happened."

"You're lying to me." replied, pulling Edward close.

"No. Nothing has happened, it's the truth." Roy looked his lover in the eyes.

"You are lying to me." replied flatly. "Tell me what has been going on Edward." Edward ducked his head to hide is eyes from Roy's gaze.

"I swear nothing has happened." Roy pushed Ed's chin up so their eyes met.

"I will only _ask_ one more time Edward. What happened?" said, angry and concerned. Something was definitely wrong.

Author Note:

Me: Yeah yeah, I know I know. Really short for the next chapter. Trust me I will get the fourth up real soon!

Ed: I have a terrible feeling about this.

Roy: Me too.

Me: Chalk it up to writers tormenting the characters they love the most. I do write fluff you know, it will all turn out in the end.

Al: I still have a part!

Me: Yeah, I just had to put you in there.

Winry: But I got laid to wayside.

Me: Maybe you can have a part in the next chapter.

Winry: Really?

Me: I'll think about it.


	4. FYI

ATTENTION READERS!

The last chapter of the fic is contained in Roy Loves a Man in a Uniform 2!

This was because I had to change the rating, that title will not be used for the sequel.


End file.
